The journal of Dean WInchester
by EmmaTheNerd28
Summary: "I figure you're wondering what the hell this is. Well, my name is Dean Winchester." dean Winchester starts a diary due to his brothers nagging. What is it truly like in the head of the famous hunter?


6th of May, 2013

I figure you're wondering what the hell this is. Well, my name is Dean Winchester and because I have a pansy ass little brother, he got me to keep a diary of what we do.

Stupid, right? He tried to convince me that one day it'll be like Samuel Colts. Like that's going to happen. That guy's a legend.

Anyway. I'm Dean, and my brother is Sam. We're hunters.

If you're some guy who found this long after I kicked it, and thinks that a hunter is somebody who hunts deer and moose, you're reading the wrong book. We hunt monsters.

By monsters I mean, werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, and the whole shebang. _Did you just say shebang? _

Anyway. I'm that kind of hunter. You're going to think I'm absoloutley _absolutely_ insane, but hey. Read on, and it gets crazier.

For a recap of my life, let's see. My mom was killed in a nursery fire created by some psycho demon when I was four. My dad raised us in the hunting life until he went missing in 2005. By then my dear brother Sam became your regular college Joe, girlfriend and all. He was studying law when he came with me too look for dad.

We looked for him for a while and finally did find him. And he found the thing that killed mom. The yellow eyed demon. **His name is Azazel, Dean. I don't understand why you're writing this.**

Plus we found a way to kill him, any normal person would think it'd be smooth sailing, right? Wrong. We had to get Samuel Colts gun, the only gun that could kill the bastard. But we did get it, put fate would have it the demon possessed dad and tried to gank us.

He even got a truck driver to ram his freaking truck into my car. What a bitch. No one messes with my baby.

My baby, is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. She was my dad's, I even convinced him to get it when he was buying a car for him and mom. (That was in the 70's but I'll get to that later.)

But I ended half dead. I was walking around the place until I found a reaper called Tessa, she tried to get me to cross over but dad made a deal with yellow eyes. That sent him to hell.

And dad didn't even leave on a good note. Before he went he told me that I have to save my brother or kill him. I had no friggin clue what he was on about, but I trusted the guy, he's my dad after all.

So for about a year Sam kept on discovering that he had freaky predictions of the future, and we started to meet other guys like him. People who could make people do what they wanted just by telling, like Obi-wan from star wars. Another guy who could fry people with a touch.

And Sammy was even immune to this freaky virus thing called "Croatoan" It's a pain in the ass demon virus I'll tell you that.

It was getting weird, and it got worse the day my brother freaking disappeared.

He ended up in a town with the other special kids. But later they found out it was a fight to the death.

Kind of like that Hunger games movie. Hmm, Jennifer Lawrence. _Not now Dean._

**Azazel. Sam told me to correct this if there was anything wrong. **

But guess who ran the show? Yellow eyes. Apparently he fed the kids demon blood when they were six months old. Sammy kind of forgot to mention that to me.

But in the end it was down to this guy called Jake and Sam. Jake killed Sam.

How he is in this room you ask, is because I made a deal.

Never make a deal with a crossroads demon. Just FYI.

So I made a deal with a creepy demon chick for Sam to come back in exchange for my soul, now normally when people make deals with demons they get ten years. I got one.

Yep, one year before I pack my things to make a trip downstairs.

But the demon brought Sam back, so that was good.

In the end we even killed yellow eyes with the colt. So that bastards taking it easy in the sauna.

I got to go, Bobby's calling me.

* * *

This is Dean's writing

_This is Sam's_

**And this is Castiel's. **


End file.
